Memories
by Lilac Rose6
Summary: A series of memories that the Kaiba brothers share. NOT yaoi, LOT'S of brotherly fluff, and a LITTLE bit of OOCness on Seto's part
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

Seto walked into his house- er, mansion, after a long night of work and set his briefcase down. He took off his (gravity defying) coat and hung it on the coat rack. As he walked through the living room on his way upstairs, he paused. He looked around and his gaze fell on the couch. There was a lump lying there, covered by a blanket.

He walked over and smiled softly. A mop of ebony hair poked out from under the blanket and Seto knew Mokuba was sleeping on the couch, though he didn't know why.

He almost shook Mokuba awake to send him to bed, but the younger Kaiba brother stirred and rolled over. Seto smiled, Mokuba looked so peaceful and innocent when he was sleeping.

Seto gently lifted Mokuba up and carried him to Mokuba's room. He set his little brother down in his bed and pulled the covers up for him.

Seto turned to leave when a voice said softly, "Seto…?"

"Go to sleep Kiddo, it's pretty late." He said.

"You're home…" Mokuba said, sitting up slightly.

"Yeah, I found you sleeping on the couch." Seto said, turning back. He knew that a half asleep Mokuba would tell nothing but the truth.

Mokuba smiled tiredly, "I was waiting for you." He said.

"Waiting for me?" Seto asked, mildly surprised.

"Uh-Huh." Mokuba said with a yawn, "You seem lonely Seto; I thought I'd wait up for you."

Lonely?

"Good night Seto." Mokuba murmured, lying back down.

"G'night." Seto said, smiling. Mokuba was always doing something for Seto, even if that meant staying up all night.

"I love you big brother." Mokuba said softly.

"I love you too, Mokie."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

Mokuba was sitting in the front yard, staring at the sky. It was about 11:00 at night, and Seto had absolutely no idea why Mokuba was staring at the stars.

"Mokuba, what are you doing?" Seto asked, walking outside. Mokuba smiled up at him.

"Waiting." He replied.

"For what?" Seto asked curiously.

"You'll see." Mokuba said mischievously. Seto considered going back inside, but then sat down next to his little brother. Mokuba looked at him in surprise, but then his entire face lit up.

They sat there talking for a little while before Seto realized what they were waiting for.

"There!" Mokuba shouted, pointing at the sky excitedly. Seto looked up and saw a falling star.

"Make a wish, kiddo." He said with a smile. ((**A/N** in case you haven't noticed, Kaiba's a little OOC…))

"You too!" Mokuba said happily. Then, it happened. Stars began flying across the sky in an amazing display. It was a meteor shower.

"Whoa!" Mokuba gasped, watching with wide eyes.

They sat there for another half an hour until the last star had disappeared. Seto stood up with Mokuba and yawned. As the two brothers made their way inside, Seto asked, "Did you make a wish?"

"Yep!" Mokuba said, "A regular star wouldn't have worked for this wish, I needed an entire meteor shower!"

Seto raised an eyebrow, "Really? What was it?" He asked.

"I can't tell you!" Mokuba said, laughing as he ran upstairs to his room.

He fell asleep with his wish still echoing in his head,

_I wish that Seto would be happier, then maybe he'd smile more._


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

Seto walked downstairs one day, but Mokuba wasn't in the kitchen like he usually was. He could've sworn that he's heard the younger Kaiba's alarm go off. (It's a school day.)

Then, Mokuba stumbled into the kitchen, bleary eyed and not looking to good.

"You okay kiddo?" Seto asked worriedly.

"Wha…?" Mokuba mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Seto looked at Mokuba, then placed his hand against his little brother's forehead, even though he was now mumbling, "I'm fine, fine…"

"You're burning up!" Seto exclaimed.

The younger boy shook his head, then grimaced when this caused a painful headache. "I'm fine."

"No, your sick." Seto said with a frown, "C'mon, you can't go to school today."

Mokuba mumbled something unintelligible and Seto led him into the living room, where he sat him down on the couch.

"I need to go to school…" Mokuba murmured.

"Why?" Mokuba looked at his brother after laying down and smiled tiredly.

"We're… We're…" Mokuba trailed off and Seto looked over to find his brother fast asleep. And he was left to wonder what Mokuba was supposed to do in school today.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Memory 4**

Seto watched with amusement as Mokuba literally jumped around the room. He wasn't exactly sure why, but his little brother was pretty happy. Then, the doorbell rang. "I got it!" Mokuba shouted before running to the door. Seto followed calmly behind, wondering why Mokuba was so excited.

Mokuba flung open the door and at the surprised girl standing there. "Hey Miki!" He said.

Miki smiled, "Oh, hey Mokuba!" She said. She looked strangely familiar to Seto, but he was positive he'd never met her before.

She had long black hair, held back with a red headband, and big green eyes. She was wearing a black shirt with a red jean jacket, and a red miniskirt. She was wearing black leggings underneath and black converse.

"Hey Seto, me and Miki are going to the library to work on our project, 'kay?" Mokuba said, grinning at his brother.

"Sure thing, be back before 5:00." Seto replied offhandedly, still trying to figure out who Miki looked like. It clicked when she brushed back her hair to reveal earrings in the shape of dice.

"Duke Devlin." Seto said.

Miki looked at him in surprise, "Huh?"

"Are you related to Duke Devlin?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, he's my brother!" Miki said with a grin.

Seto nodded and gave a slight wave to them as they walked away.

_Who would have thought, Mokuba likes Devlin's sister._


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

"So, Seto," Mokuba said, "What are you going to be tomorrow?"

Seto gave him a confused look, "Tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Mokuba said, looking at his brother expectantly.

"Uh…"

"You forgot didn't you?" Mokuba said with a sigh, "Halloween. Tomorrows Halloween, Seto."

"Oh. Mokuba, I'm too old to dress up for Halloween." Seto said dismissively.

"But Seto! _I'm _dressing up!" Mokuba protested.

"You're young enough to." Seto said.

"Duke is dressing up and going trick-or-treating with Miki!" Mokuba said, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"I'm not Devlin, Mokuba."

Mokuba made an 'hmph'ing noise and flopped down on the couch. "What are you going as anyways?" Seto asked.

Mokuba frowned at him, but said, "I'm going as the red sorcerer. Miki's gonna be the red witch."

Seto thought for a moment, then aid, "And Devlin's going to be the ultimate red sorcerer?"

"Yep!" Mokuba replied, then shrugged, "We don't have an ultimate red sorceress, but it doesn't really matter. And Miki's trying to convince Nara to anyways."

Seto shrugged and sat down next to Mokuba…..

"Okay, any suggestions?" He finally said, and Mokuba cheered happily.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

Seto woke up and yawned. He swung his legs out of bed and stood up, stretching. He started towards the bathroom, but paused at the window. He looked out of it. It was snowing. He was about to keep going, when something caught his eye. Seto looked down and saw a figure playing in the snow.

When he realized it was Mokuba, he watched the boy with a smile. The younger Kaiba was still just a kid, really. His younger brother must have spotted him in the window, because he started to wave vigorously. Seto chuckled and waved back. Mokuba then began running around in a seemingly random pattern and Seto couldn't figure out what he was doing.

When the boy finished, Mokuba motioned towards his footprints wildly. Seto stared at them for a moment before realizing that they were words, put out for the world to see. Or, at least until the snow melted. And those five words said it all.

'_I love you big brother'_


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

Mokuba came down the stairs in his costume, and it looked pretty good too. He was wearing a red tunic with a black leather belt, wearing black pants underneath. His long black hair was pulled back a red ribbon and he was holding a sword with a (fake) gem in the hilt. Down his arms, which weren't covered by the short sleeved tunic, there was face paint drawn in cryptic tattoos, along with a single symbol on his cheek.

"Nice." Seto said as he looked up. He hadn't dressed up at all; he was just wearing casual clothes. A black T-shirt, black pants, black sweatshirt.

"Thanks-." Mokuba started, 'ding-dong' "I got it!" He said, running for the door. He opened it to find Miki, Duke, Nara and Bakura standing there.

Their costumes were pretty cool, Miki had on a red dress that went to the middle of her thighs and was wearing leggings underneath (if you've ever seen Sailor moon, the bottom of the dress looks like their skirts). The dress was red, and her hair was up in pigtails with red highlights through them. There were cryptic tattoos down her arms made with black face paint. She was holding a staff with a gem identical to the one in Mokuba's sword at the end.

Duke was wearing his usual red pants, but without a shirt. All down his arms and chest he had cryptic symbols similar to Miki's. His hair was left down, and he had two swords similar, but slightly larger than Mokuba's in sheaths at his waist.

Miki had managed to convince Nara (Bakura's girlfriend) to dress up as the ultimate red sorceress. She had on a red miniskirt (like Sailor Moon's) with short black leggings underneath. She was wearing something like a tank top, but strapless and it cut off below her chest so that her stomach was exposed, which was weird because Nara was very self conscious. She also had on a necklace with another red gem attached. Her long black hair, which usually was messy and kind of resembled Mokuba's was brushed and straightened and had red highlights in it. She also had cryptic tattoos down her arms and legs, and one that looked like a sun drawn around her bellybutton.

Bakura was standing next to her, looking more than a little strange. He was wearing all white clothes, and his face had been painted completely white. He smiled and said hello to the two brothers.

"Hey, Bakura! What're you?" Mokuba asked with a grin.

"I'm the moon!" Bakura answered with a smile.

"We heading out or what?" Miki asked with a giggle.

As they started out, Miki asked, "Are you even dressed up Seto?"

Seto shrugged and tried to answer, but Mokuba cut in, "He's the dark side of the moon!"

They all laughed, "Looks like him and Bakura go together!" Duke said.

"Oh no, he's mine Kaiba!" Nara said, laughing as she took Bakura's hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: OHMYGOD! I haven't updated this in, like, a YEAR! Or something...**

**Ryou: Well that can't be good...**

**Me: I'm sorry I didn't, really! But I can't find my old notebook. The one with all the oneshots I wrote in it, it's lost. So I can't find, like, 30 new adorable stories I wanted to tell you guys. *tear* Oh well. But anyways, I went through the past chapters and realized how much they sucked. Hopefully my writing skill has improved since then!**

**Bakura: I highly doubt it.**

**Me: Shut up... ON WITH THE ONESHOTS!**

* * *

Mokuba slowly sifted through the old box of stuff he'd found in the back of Seto's closet. There were random things tht he'd managed to save from Gozaburo **[A/N did I spell that right?]**including pictures, duel monsters cards, drawings, there was even a small silver locket with a picture of a really young Seto, a baby Mokuba, and man who looked a lot like Seto. The inscription said _'My darling wife, we're forever you're family.' _Mokuba assumed it had been his mother's.

In the very bottom there was a shoe box that said 'My prized possesions'. Inside, Mokuba found only a few things. A little metal seahorse, a paintbrush with an engraved handle, and even a little book that had the word journal on the front. Mokuba didn't open that.

But poking out of the journal on one page was a slip of paper. He gently opened the book up and the paper fell out. It was a picture of Mokuba and Seto eating ice cream. He smiled slightly at this before putting the box away.

While Mokuba was walking out, he noticed another slip of paper lying on Seto's dresser. He walked over to look at it. A large grin lit up his face. Carefully placed in the center of the dresser, was the blue eyes white dragon card drawn in crayon. The one that Mokuba had made his brother years ago.

-line-

"Seto!" Mokuba shouted, running down the stairs, his brother turned around, having just arrived home. The boy launched himself at Seto and wrapped him in a big hug.

"Woah! What's this about?" He asked, ruffling the smaller boy's hair.

"I thought you'd thrown it out." Mokuba whispered. "Or lost it, or gotten rid of it." He added.

"Of what?" He asked.

"You kept the card I made you." Mokuba said, looking up at Seto adoringly.

"Oh, the one you drew me?" Mokuba nodded and Seto smiled. "I would never get rid of it, Mokuba. It's my prized possesion." He told him.

"Thank you." Mokuba said, burying his head in his brother's chest.

"No, thank you. Thanks for everything Mokuba." Seto said softly, hugging the young boy.

* * *

**Me: UGH! It was too short!**

**Ryou: don't worry, it was fine.**

**Me: your just saying that.**

**Ryou: No really, I loved it!**

**Me: thanks. REVEIW EVERYONE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: f*** everything got deleted and I'm doing it again, d*** it. And I have to star out my swear words because of my f***ing rating. MERPLE!**

**Ryou: oh my... Um, she based this chapter off of a picture she drew. I think it's very nice.**

**Me: thanks Ry...**

**Ryou: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Me: lol, if we did 'Kura and Ryou would get WAY more air time... and more tendershipping... heehee so cute together... RyouXbakura...**

**Ryou: *blushes***

**Bakura: *walks in* Where am I?**

**Ryou: *squeaks and hides behind Lilac... which doesn't work because she's fairly smaller than him***

**Bakura: Hikari? Why are you trying to hide behind the brown and purple haired girl?**

**Ryou: No reason! Here's the chapter, cheerio!**

**Bakura: hn...**

**

* * *

**

"Seto? Seto?" Mokuba called, wandering from room to room in their mansion. "Seeeeeto?" He couldn't find the older boy, and was beginning to wonder if _he'd _been kidnapped for a change. He walked into the large living room, looked over it and sighed. No Seto.

He turned to leave, but heard something. Turning back around, he walked into the room again and peered over the back of the couch. Seto was lying there, asleep. He wore jeans and a button up white shirt, much more laid back than usual. Mokuba laughed quietly, his brother was much more peaceful in sleep, none of that scowling business.

He walked around the couch and sat on the coffee table. His brother over worked himself, Mokuba had found him on several occasions passed out on his desk. Well, the couch was an improvment at least. Most people thought Seto was a heartless bastard, but it wasn't true. He just had a hard time showing his feelings.

Mokuba knew first hand how great his Nii-san was. He'd stood by him when no one else had, he'd saved him when there was no one else to do it, and he'd always loved the small boy. **[A/N 'Look, Seto! It's the orphanage where we grew up!' 'Correction, Mokuba. This is where _I _grew up. You stayed relativly the same size.' lol, I luv Yu-Gi-Oh the abridged series.]**

"Mokie..." Seto murmured in his sleep, shifting slightly. Mokuba eyes widened a bit. His brother hadn't called him by the nickname in years. He began to wonder if it had been his imagination, but that was obviously not true. So he began to wonder what his brother was dreaming about. There was the smallest trace of a smile on the older Kaiba's face, so it had to be a good dream.

Mokuba yawned, suddenly sleepy.

"A few minutes won't hurt..." He murmured, then climbed onto the couch, curling up next to his big brother. As he fell asleep, he felt Seto's arm curl around him and smiled slightly.

"Night Mokie." A sleepy voice said.

"Night Nii-san." Mokuba mumbled, snuggling a bit closer.

* * *

**Me: God, I need to make these longer.**

**Ryou: it was fine.**

**Bakura: ... it was cute.**

**Me and Ryou: O.o did he just say...**

**Bakura: shut up.**

**Ryou: reveiw.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Hey. We're back.**

**Ryou: Cheerio then! **

**Me: good chapter, good chapter...**

**Ryou: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Me: god, we wish we did. I need 'Kura and Ryou to kiss one of these days.**

**Ryou: GYEH! *Blushes***

**

* * *

**

"Mokuba!" A voice called. The raven-haired child turned to see Miki running towards him. (you remember her, right?)

"Hey!" He said with a grin.

"Look what I got for you!" She thrust a bag into his hands. It was yellow and had the words _Kyoko's gift shop _written on it in fancy cursive.

"Why'd you get me a gift?" He asked.

"Because I wanted to!" She frowned, "Now open it already!"

"Well, alright." He said, digging around in the tissue paper. He pulled out a small rectangular metal tin.

"Open it up!" Miki squealed happily, bouncing up and down. Mokuba laughed and did as he was told.

"A duel deck!" He exclaimed happily. Yes, we know. His brother made all sorts of things for duel monsters, he was currently in the runner up King of Games, and Mokuba didn't even own a deck. We get it.

"Yeah! I went out and picked all the cards myself." She said proudly, smiling at the boy. She then pulled her own deck out of her pocket.

"Let's play!" She giggled. They say down at a picnic table and shuffled each others decks.

"Lady's first." Mokuba smiled.

"Since when are you such a gentleman?" Miki asked, but drew a card. "Alright. I play _Ice Angel _in attack mode, and place two cards face down."

Mokuba eagerly drew a card and looked over his hand. Miki had certainly chosen some great cards for him "I'll play _forest warrior _in defense mode and end my turn."

"So soon?" Miki giggled, drawing another card.

* * *

"I sacrifice my _winged lover _and _Chorco _to summon, the Ultimate Red Sorcerer in attack mode!" Miki crowed happily, placing one of her favorite cards on the field. She only needed to draw The Ultimate Red Sorceress to activate the quartets special ability now. **[A/N these are all cards I made up that their using, so I'll explain. When all four of these cards are placed on the field- The Red Witch, The Red Sorcerer, the Ultimate Red Sorcerer, and The Ultimate Red Sorceress (yeah, not very original names)- they activate their special ability. They wipe out all other monsters on the opponents side of the Field, and whether or not their in defense mode the points are taken from the other person's life points. Plus an extra 500 points for each monster in attack mode.]**

Mokuba smiled. "I activate my face down card, _Death Claimer, _which allows me to wipe out two monsters from your side of the field at the cost of 500 life points!" Miki scowled as she placed her Red Witch and Red sorcerer in the graveyard. "Then I play _Lady of Darkness _and attack your Ultimate Red Sorcerer!"

Miki frowned. "My red sorcerer is more powerful than her." She pointed out.

"Take into acount her special effect though!" Mokuba exclaimed. "She automatically reduces any magic based monsters by 500 points!"

"Gah! You took out three of my strongest cards in one turn!" Miki said in disbelief.

"I'm not done! Now, _Silver Dragon, _attack her life points directly!" Mokuba had immieidantly liked this card because it so resembled Seto's favorite card, the _Blue Eyes White Dragon_.

"You... beat me! In, like, ten minutes!" Miki said in shock, her vivid green eyes wide.

"Yep!" Mokuba said happily. Then he paused. "How long have you been playing duel monsters?" He questioned.

"Two years." Miki answered slowly.

"And you've always had that deck?"

"Not always, but for the most part... It's very familiar to me."

"And... your good at this game, right?"

"Of course! Usually I never get beaten!" She said with a frown. "And your _sure _you've never played this game before?"

"Yeah. I guess watching Seto play all the time just rubbed off on me." He said with a shrug.

"I guess so." She agreed with a nod. "Good game." They shook hands and gathered up their things.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, Moko!" She grinned, waving as she walked away. Mokuba laughed at the nickname she'd taken to calling him.

"Alright, see you then!" He called, walking towards home. Once he got there he immiediantly ran up to Seto's room and knocked on the door. Today was Sunday, so Seto would be home by now.

"Come in." A voice called. Mokuba opened the door and grinned widely at the older Kaiba.

"Hey Big brother!" He said happily.

"Hey, Mokuba." He said, smiling slightly.

"Guess what Miki gave me today!" Mokuba said, running up.

"What?" The older boy asked, curiousity shining in his usually stoic blue eyes.

"A duel deck!" Mokuba exclaimed, pulling it out of his pocket.

"Really?" Seto asked, looking at it. His brother hadn't really displayed an interest in dueling, so he'd never thought to get one for the small boy.

"Yep! Wanna see it? I already beat Miki, and she's been playing for years." He said, holding it out to his brother. Seto took it and began looking through the cards.

"She chose some pretty good ones." He commented approvingly. He stopped when he saw The Silver Dragon card.

"That's my favorite." Mokuba said, pointing at it. The silver dragon displayed in the picture was sleek and powerful looking, and had almost as many attack points as Seto's Blue Eyes. **[A/N Oh. My. God. I almost called Seto by his last name there! I just saw it and freaked out! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME! HE. IS. SETO!]**

"It's nice." Seto smiled.

"Yeah." Mokuba agreed. There was a comfortable silence as Seto handed the other boy his deck back.

"So..." Mokuba said, looking at his brother. Seto smiled.

"Wanna duel?"

* * *

**Me: wow, I actually really liked this chapter. It was nice, ni?**

**Ryou: I liked it.**

**Me: great. **

**Bakura: *walks in again* why do I keep showing up here?**

**Me: *grabs Bakura and shoves him into Ryou***

**Ryou: B-Bakura?**

**Bakura: Hn sorry, Hikari.**

**Me: O.o did he apologize?**

**Bakura: ...**

**Me: he's in love!**

**Bakura & Ryou: what?**

**Me: reveiw and maybe I'll make them kiss in the next chapter!**

**Bakura & Ryou: WHAT? *Both blush***


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: hello! Me and my baka disclaimers are here again!**

**Bakura & Ryou: We aren't baka's!**

**Me: right, anywho, this chapter is totally dedicated to Denvana! For reveiwing every single chapter and inspiring me to write more! Give it up for her!**

**Live studio audience: *claps and whistles***

**Ryou: The audience is back!**

**Me: right. Oh hey! I definitely own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Bakura: no you don't.**

**Me: *cries in emo corner***

**

* * *

**

Ages:

Mokuba and Miki: 14

Seto: 21

* * *

Seto walked down the street, wearing a blue coat and jeans. A green scarf was wrapped securely around the bottom half of his face. He held a green plastic bag in one hand, holding a gift for his little brother for Christmas.

As he was walking to the parking lot where he had parked the car, he passed a skating rink. Seto paused and watched the people. Most of them were couples of varying ages.

Mokuba had left the house earlier that day with a smile, refusing to tell Seto where he was going. So the older Kaiba had decided to get some shopping done.

He watched the skaters for a few more minutes, not really paying attention, before turning to leave. But before he could walk away, he saw a familiar flash of red and black on the rink.

He turned back and smiled under the scarf. Miki, dressed in a red winter coat and black jeans- the usual headband in place- was on the ice. This was evidently her first time skating because she couldn't stop wobbling and slipping. In fact, the only reason she was still upright was because she was clutching Mokuba's arm.

_This is where he went... _Seto thought absentmindedly.

Miki slipped again and fell, wincing a bit. Mokuba laughed and helped her up.

Seto turned again, smiling, and walked away. He didn't get very far though, when he stopped again. Next to him there was a smooth, black granite wall. Due to the cold, it was covered in a thin layer of frost, which everyone had taken advantage of and drawn on.

There were several inscriptions such as 'Kayla and Ben 4 eva!' and such. Seto didn't honestly know why he was looking at the wall. Most of the comments were random and mostly boring.

One caught his eye. A simple heart with an arrow going through it. Inside were the initials 'MK + MD' and then someone had drawn a dice next to MD.

Mokuba Kaiba and Miki Devlin. Seto laughed and took out his phone, snapping a picture of it. "That's a keeper." He said, looking at it as he walked away.

* * *

**Me: I've had this idea for awhile now, but I never wrote it. Is this chapter too short?**

**Ryou: I thought it was fine.**

**Me: great! Now, a gift for Denvana, because she asked! *shoves Ryou into Bakura so they bump into each other and accidentally kiss* **

**Bakura: Eh? Ah? EH?**

**Ryou: Meep! *faints***

**Me: ...Well that was anticlimactic... sorry, Denvana, it's the best I could do! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Yello!**

**Bakura: Hello again...**

**Ryou u-uh, hello. **

**Me: Are you still nervous over what happened last chapter, Ryou? *smiles slyly***

**Ryou: EH? N-no! **

**Bakura: *stand there and looks on***

**Me: I think you liked it.**

**Ryou: I plead the fifth! *faints***

**Me: ... Is that his defense mechanism or something? Fainting, that is.**

**Bakura: we don't own YGO. **

* * *

Seto walked down the hallway of his house, his feet thudding lightly against the carpet. His head swiveled from side to side as he looked for Mokuba. The younger boy had been missing all day.

"Mokuba?" He called. Coming to his little brother's room, he knocked on the door.

"You in there?" There was a muffled reply. "I'm coming in." Seto announced, then opened the door a few moments later.

Seto stopped when he saw the mess that was Mokuba's usually neat room. It looked as though a circus had gone through, accompanied by a tornado and several deranged fangirls.

"Um... Mokuba?" Seto looked around before spotting Mokuba frantically searching the closet. "Mokuba, you're usually such a neat freak, what's going on?"

"I can't find it!" Mokuba shouted frantically, not even bothering to look up at his brother.

"Can't find what?" Seto asked, leaning against the door frame as Mokuba continued to root through the closet.

"I can't find it, where the hell is it?" Mokuba exclaimed. Seto slowly blinked. This was probably the first time the boy had sworn, at least in front of Seto anyways. Whatever he lost must be really important.

"Mokuba, what did you lose?" Seto asked.

"The locket, I can't find the locket!" Mokuba shouted, before sitting heavily on the floor and sniffling. He looked liked he was on he verge of tears.

"I went to sleep with it on last night, like always, but when I woke up it was gone!" Mokuba said, looking down. Seto sat beside his brother., placing a comforting hand on the small boy's shoulders.

"Hey, it's okay." Seto said quietly.

"No it's not! It is not okay, that locket was my prized possession!" Mokuba exclaimed, desperately holding back tears.

Seto looked down at his little brother, opening his mouth to say something when he saw a tangled up knot of hair on Mokuba's still un-brushed head.

Reaching over he gently reached over to try and untangle it, before noticing something.

"Mokuba?" Seto smothered a laugh.

"Yeah?" Mokuba asked dejectedly.

"I found it."

"What?"

"I found the locket."

"What? Where?" Mokuba asked, looking up in surprise.

Seto pulled the lock of hair around so Mokuba could see it. Tangled up in the ebony hair was the locket, the string knotted up around the strands.

"Ah! You found it!" Mokuba said, his face lighting up. Seto chuckled.

"C'mon, let's get this out of your hair and clean your room."

* * *

**Me: give. me. ideas. for. more. chapters!**

**Bakura: Lilac is having a hard time coming up with more ideas... she asked for your help, but I command it.**

**Me: yeah, what he said!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: And welcome back!**

**Bakura: hn.**

**Ryou: thanks for reading.**

**Me: we don't own YGO! Or Aimi, she belongs to SkaleFlapper15. Love ya, Cha-nay-nay!**

**Bakura: just don't ask.**

**Ryou: we hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Mokuba! Hey, hey, hey!" A voice shouted behind him. Turning around, he found Miki running towards him, Aimi following behind with an amused look on her face.

"Hey guys." Mokuba said to his two best friends, grinning at them.

"Hey Mokuba." Aimi said. Aimi Bakura had long white hair down to her mid-back and large green eyes. She wore a green tanktop and a grey sweatshirt with a pair of jeans, held up with a white belt. She was Ryou Bakura's little sister.

"What's up?" Mokuba asked lightly.

"The sky!" Miki immeidiatley answered, "but that's not what we came to talk about. I just realized that you guys don't know how to play Dungeon Dice Monsters!"

"Yes we do, we've just never played it before." Aimi said with a shrug.

"I prefer Duel Monsters." Mokuba told the black-haired girl apologetically.

"But it's fun! I play both!" Miki said, crossing her arms with a pout.

"Sorry?" Aimi offered, hiding a smile, Miki just stuck her tongue out.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Mokuba asked after a few moments of silence.

"Fiiine." Miki sighed dramatically, "but I'm not giving up on this."

"Trust me, it's a lost cause." Aimi told her with a giggle.

"What ever, let's get some food, I'm hungry." Mokuba grabbed Miki and Aimi's arm and began hauling them off.

"Okay!"

* * *

**Me: that was random and really, really pointless...**

**Ryou: it really was just to introduce Aimi into the story, right?**

**Bakura: can a series of oneshots even be considered a story?**

**Me: rude! Reveiw and tell us how rude Bakura is! Click little Jerry, he's the button who feels lonely because people neglect to click him!**

**Ryou: ah! Blimey, look at this! I just looked at the traffic page for Memories!**

**Bakura: Holey Ra! **

**Me: *cries* oh my god, guys! I love you all so much! Memories is my most popular story, with 2,759 veiws and 40 reveiws! Ohmygawd ohmygawd ohmygawd! I'm crying here! That makes me so happy! Thank you so so so much! I love you guys! Every last one of you people who read this! Thank you, I'll see you next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Bonjour! Hallo! Moi! Xin chào! Hej! Hola!**

**Ryou: all of which mean hello!**

**Bakura: Meh.**

**Me: that means hello in 'Bakura-ese!'**

**Bakura: what is it with you and making up languages?**

**ME: RAWR! It means I love you in dinosaur ^w^**

**Ryou: we don't own YGO, French, German, Viatnamese, Spanish, or... any of the other languages Lilac used ^_^'**

**

* * *

**

Mokuba shot up in bed, his dark grey-blue eyes wide and panicked. He gasped for breath and looked around his dark room, attempting to calm down. "A dream, a dream..." he whispered.

Pulling his legs up and hugging them to his chest, the small boy shuddered. "Correction, a nightmare." He told himself.

Rain beat heavily upon the pane of the window and the smaller Kaiba sat on his bed like that for a while, before finally standing up and walking over to the door. Opening it, he exited the room and began padding down the hallway.

Coming to a stop in front of a familiar door, Mokuba hesitated before knocking lightly.

"Come in." A voice said.

The raven-haired boy gently nudged open the door and poked his head in. "Seto?" He asked softly.

The older Kaiba looked up from the papers in front of him and gave Mokuba a small smile, "what's up, kiddo? It's pretty late." He said.

"I, uh, had a nightmare..." Mokuba trailed off sheepishly, shuffling is feet.

Seto stood and walked over to his little brother, causing him to look up at the teen. "Wanna tell me about it?" He asked, kneeling down so he was at Mokuba's level.

The younger boy hesitated, then shook his head. "Alright, well why don't you come sit with me till you want to go back to sleep?" Seto suggested.

Mokuba followed him over to the couch sitting against the wall, and curled up, resting his head in Seto's lap. His brother gently ran a hand through his ebony hair as they sat in silence broken only by the rain hitting the windows.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Hm?"

"You won't leave, right?" Mokuba mumbled softly.

"What? No, of course not." Seto seemed a bit confused by the question, but shrugged it off.

"Good..." Mokuba let out a sigh of what might have been releif. The two brothers sat like that for a long time.

After awhile, Mokuba's breathing evened out and he fell asleep. Seto smiled softly and lifted the younger boy up, carrying him back to his room. He set the smaller boy on his bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. He pressed his lips to Mokuba's forehead before waking out, shutting the door behind him and leaving his brother to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Me: I really didn't like the ending very much...**

**Ryou: Credit to Denvana for the idea!**

**Me: thank you, a virtual panda bear for Denvana!**

**Bakura: reveiw.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: And BOOM, A (pretty) quick update! Well, quick for me. Wanna know whhhy?**

**Ryou: Lady Lilac wants to thank all of her readers.**

**Bakura: this story is her most popular with 3,592 hits.**

**Me: let's aim for 4,000 next, guys! Thank you all for joining me in my story, I never dreamed it would get this popular!**

**Ryou: we do not own YGO**

**

* * *

**

Seto coughed, scowling at his pounding headache. _Ugh, I hate being sick... _he thought angrily, staring at the ceiling from his spot on the bed.

"Seto, I made soup." Mokuba poked his head into the room before entering fully. He carried a tray with a mug of steaming chicken noodle in. There was a glass of water and some medicine too.

"Thanks Mokuba." Seto said, offering a tired smile.

"I told you that you were over-working yourself." Mokuba scolded in a way only a 13 year-old can, placing the tray in front of his brother.

"I know, I know." Seto chuckled at Mokuba's expression.

"Then why do you do it?" Mokuba asked, Seto paused and smiled softly.

"Because I love you, Mokuba." He finally said, "I want to keep everything... okay."

"It _is _okay." the younger Kaiba said, "we're millionares, Seto. I think you can afford to take a break every now and then."

"Maybe you're right." Seto allowed, letting his blue eyes slip closed.

"Eat." Mokuba commanded. "Then you can sleep."

"You're starting to sound way too much like me." Seto cracked open one eye to look down at his little brother, who smiled impishly at him.

"Maybe you're right." He said, repeating Seto's words.

"Ok, ok." Seto sat up and pulled the tray towards him, coughing in the process. Mokuba crawled up onto the bed with him, plonking down on top of the blanket.

"If you get sick I will have no sympathy." Seto warned playfully, but they both knew it was a lie.

"Just drink your soup." Mokuba giggled. Seto looked down at his brother.

_He's growing up... _he thought to himself, _he isn't the helpless little boy anymore. Now _he's _taking care of _me.

This struck Seto as funny and he laughed, bringing the mug to his lips.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Hm?"

"... Thanks." He said.

"For what?" Seto quirked an eyebrow. Mokuba just smiled.

"For everything."

* * *

**me: that felt like a weird ending...**

**Ryou: *shrugs***

**Bakura: well then, I suppose we should beg for reveiws now?**

**Me: you'd rather make out with Ryou wouldn't you?**

**Bakura: yes. Yes I would.**

**Ryou: *blushes***

**Me: then no begging, just asking. Reveiw?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: I cannot BELIEVE the nerve of Seto! I was watching episode 135 over again! "Every single one of us is alone in this world! I don't need anyone!" MY GOD! He says this while Mokuba- his little brother who LOVES AND ADORES AND IDOLIZES HIM and would most definetly go to THE ENDS OF THE EARTH for him is standing FIVE FEET AWAY!**

**Ryou: it WAS rather harsh.**

**Me: it was MORE than harsh- it was cruel! He had no right to say that! NO RIGHT! **

**Bakura: then Joey went and pointed that out to Mokuba a few minutes later, and the kid STILL stuck with his brother. psh.**

**Me: I'M GONNA KILL THAT DOUCHEBAG! *Hefts battle ax and goes off in search of Seto***

**Ryou: we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. This oneshot is placed during episode 135.**

* * *

Mokuba stared at Joey for a moment, then felt a noise leave his throat. Looking down at the ground, he felt the full force of the teenager's words set in. '_he said he was happy being all alone! So I guess what that means is he doesn't need _you _Mokuba. Some big brother.' _The words Joey had said tumbled through his brain, and he vaguely wondered if Joey had known how much it hurt Mokuba.

The rest of their conversation went by in a blur, Mokuba couldn't seem to concentrate on it. All that he thought about was what Seto had said. '_Every single one of us is alone in this world! I don't need _anyone.' He couldn't have meant that, could he? If they were alone... did that mean Mokuba meant nothing to his big brother.

_I'm always there to support him. I'm always cheering him on from the sidelines... _Mokuba wondered if maybe he was just a nuisance.

Meanwhile, Seto was dueling Joey. But he found it hard to concentrate. All that he could seem to do was berate himself in his head for how much of an _idiot_ he had been. _Dammit! Mokuba was standing right there and I went and said _that_? That was the dumbest, most stupid thing I have ever said! _

Every now and then, he'd manage to glance over at Mokuba. The raven-haired boy was standing on the side lines, his arms at his side and his face blank.

_Dammit, dammit, dammit. _Seto glared down at his cards.

Mokuba shoved his hands into his pockets. Then he began to remember.

_him in the snow, spelling out ' I love you big brother'_

_Him staying up all ight, waiting for Seto to come home._

_Him and Seto, watching a meteor shower._

_Seto helping him make a Halloween costume._

_Seto sitting with him when he couldn't find his locket._

_Seto comforting him when he had a nightmare._

Mokuba straightened, a smll smile stretching across his lips. Seto _did _need him, if only because he loved the younger Kaiba. And that was enough for the raven-haired boy.

As Seto glanced at his brother, he found Mokuba looking at him proudly, grinning as he usually did. He mouthed a few words.

_I'll be here, Seto._

* * *

**Me: WE DID IT, WE DID IT, WE DID IT! **

**Ryou: we made it to 4,000 hits! **

**Bakura: we have exactly 4,062 hits on this story.**

**Me: SQUEA! For this, I'll forgive Seto for being a douche! Bakura, I command you to kiss Ryou in celebration!**

**Bakura: *shrugs* whatever. *grabs Ryou and kisses him***

**Me: alright, thanks for reading, please review!**

**Bakura and Ryou: *still making out***

**Me: ... getting a bit carried away, aren't they?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: This is very good, very good indeed.**

**Bakura: what? That your updating?**

**Me: Huh? Oh, sure, why not.**

**Ryou: ...?**

**Bakura: we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Aimi Bakura, who belongs to Skaleflapper15**

**Me: LOVE YA CHA-NAY-NAY!**

**Ryou: please enjoy reading!**

* * *

Mokuba searched through the store with a frustrated expression. "No, none of these are right." He murmured, going through a rack of necklaces.

A sigh came from behind the raven-haired boy and he glanced at his older brother. "You know she'll like whatever you get her." Seto said, hands in his pockets.

"I don't want her to like it, I want her to _love _it." Mokuba answered, turning to walk away from the jewelry with a noise of disaproval.

Seto supressed a groan of annoyance, following the younger Kaiba through the store. "Why don't we just get her a gift card, then _she _can pick out something she wants." He suggested.

"Nu-uh! That's the easy way out! Gift cards aren't gifts at all- gifts should show the person that you know what they like and that you care!" Mokuba informed his brother.

Seto sighed again, his ice blue eyes flitting around the store in search of some gift that would be perfect for Aimi Bakura's birthday.

"How old is she turning again?" The elder Kaiba asked.

"14." Came the reply. Seto grunted.

"Remind me to _never _go shopping with you again." Mokuba muttered.

"My pleasure." The brunette said in return.

They pair walked through the store for almost an hour, but Mokuba wasn't satisfied with anything he saw. Finally they gave up and decided to go to another store, but as they were about to exit, the younger of the two paused.

"Wait, what about those?" He asked, pointing to a rack of what appeared to be hair accessories.

"What? You mean that flower pin?" Seto asked, frowning in disgust.

"No, Aimi would never wear that!" Mokuba snorted, "I mean below the flower pin." He strode over to the rack, gently lifting what appeared to be a simple barette. It had three prongs, the two outside ones were bright green and the middle one was black.

"It's kinda plain." Seto said.

"Yeah, but Aimi would love it." Mokuba replied with a smile, "anyways, we can get her something else to go with it."

"Like what?" Seto asked.

"I dunno, candy?" Mokuba suggested.

"If it means we're done shopping, then sure." Seto said, causing Mokuba to roll his eyes.

"C'mon." He said, heading for the checkout line.

* * *

**Me: I feel like they're all so short...**

**Bakura: because they are short.**

**Ryou: please leave us a review, we would greatly appreciate your support!**

**Me: and if you have any ideas for another oneshot, please send them in! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: INSPIRATION! THANK YOU RANDOM FANFICTION AUTHOR WHO'S USERNAME I HAVE FORGOTTEN!**

**Ryou: It was Antifishestablishmentarianist, Lilac.**

**Me: and now you see why I didn't remember, it's long and confusing. **

**Bakura: can't your little brother spell that word?**

**Me: what? Antidisestablishmentarism? Yes, and I don't understand how.**

**Ryou: we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

Seto sat in the living room, a book in his hands. He had some much-needed time off and was spending it at home.

After a few hours of reading, he heard the sound of sock-encased feet padding down the hall and through the door. He looked up to find his wild-haired little brother standing in front of him, holding what appeared to be a picture frame.

"Seto?"

"Yes Mokuba?" the older Kaiba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This is mom, right?" He turned the frame around so his brother could see the picture held within. It was of a woman with long black hair. She wore a white dress and a large smile lit up her face. Her blue-grey eyes seemed to laugh.

"Yes." He said quietly. Mokuba looked at the photo again. After a moment he sat down next to Seto on the couch.

"Was she nice?" He asked curiously.

"One of the nicest people I've ever met." Seto told him, setting the book down.

"Tell me about her?" Mokuba asked softly, glancing up at his brother.

"...She was amazing. She was sweet and kind and caring, and could bake better than anyone else. She loved chocolate chip cookies. Whenever I was sad she could cheer me up right away, and she always had a joke on hand." Seto recalled fondly, looking up at the ceiling.

"One time she tried to knit, and her sweater ended up looking more like a frog with three heads." He laughed, "but I loved it anyways. She was always talking to me like I was an equal, and not just a little kid. She never got frustrated or angry with me or anyone else, I don't ever remember her and Dad fighting either. She was beautiful, too. I always remember her as being perfect. I loved her so much, you would have liked her."

"She had a wonderful singing voice, and she liked to dance too. And she was never too busy to play with me, either. She taught me to swim and how to ride a bike, and how to do cartwheels and handstands."

"I remember when she told me I was going to be getting a little brother or sister. She looked so happy and excited..." Seto looked down at Mokuba and was surprised to find the younger boy looked miserable.

"Hey, what's wrong, kiddo?" He asked with a frown.

Mokuba was silent in response. He stared mutely at the floor, slowly pulling his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

"Do you ever hate me for killing her?" He asked so quietly Seto strained to make out what the youner boy had said.

"What?" Seto frowned.

"She died because of me." Mokuba said, his head tilting downwards so his hair created a curtain between him nd his brother. "I killed her."

"That wasn't your fault, Mokuba, it was-"

"Yes it _was _my fault! She died giving birth to me!" Mokuba protested.

"Moku-"

"It's my fault she died. I killed her and took mom from you! If it wasn't for me you'd never have had to lose her and then you wouldn't have gone to the orphanage and wouldn't have had to go through all that shit Gozaburo put you through and you wouldn't have to constantly be saving me and protecting me and you would have someone who loved you and cared for you and maybe you'd be happier and you'd smile more and _it's all my fault_!" Mokuba shouted the last part, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

Seto stared at the black-haired boy in shock, blue eyes wide. Slowly he reached out and pulled his brother into a tight embrace, holding Mokuba against his chest. "That's not true, don't ever say that." He said firmly. "I've never once hated you in my entire life. You mean everything to me, Mokuba."

The younger boy's shoulders shook as he started crying into Seto's shirt, clinging to his brother.

"I don't care how she died. I wouldn't change anything if it meant losing you, Mokuba." Seto told him, "I'd die without you. And I do have someone who loves and cares for me, I have _you._"

"B-but..." Mokuba attempted to choke something out.

"Don't ever say something like that. It wasn't your fault and I don't blame you. You're my little brother, I love you."

They sat like that for a long time. Seto gently stroking Mokuba's hair while the younger of the two attempted to calm down.

Once his tears had dried, he looked up at his brother. "Seto?" He whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked quietly.

"I love you too." A soft chuckle from Seto.

"I know, kid. I know."

* * *

**Me: hey look, it's the rare and elusive update! lol**

**Bakura: you're a lazy bum, you know that?**

**Me: you bet!**

**Ryou: Why don't you readers review?**

**Me: and for any fellow Envy fangirls- LET'S KILL ROY MUSTANG!**


End file.
